masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sol
If Pluto's orbit has been circularised, does that not make it a Planet? -Hexhunter - "The operation of the Charon Relay has had the side effect of circularising Pluto's elliptical orbit." - 17:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) - 25th August 2010 :The definition of a planet is: "a celestial body orbiting a star or stellar remnant that is massive enough to be rounded by its own gravity, is not massive enough to cause thermonuclear fusion, and has cleared its neighbouring region of planetesimals" :Pluto is a not a planet because it is in the Kuiper Belt; i.e. it has not cleared its orbit of debris and planetesimals. Ninsegtari 20:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) "Sol" The word Sol means Sun in Swedish..I reacted to this as the term "solar system" in Swedish translates to "solsystem" and in the game it says Sol System. Coincidence? SentientMachine 17:58, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :The sun is usually referred to as Sol in astronomy / sci-fi, so for a name for our solar system (in the Mass Effect format) it's not so far fetched. :) --Tullis 18:01, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :: I believe that the usage derives from the fact that sol, solis is sun in Latin. --DRY 18:13, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Planet Positions I don't know if this is important to anyone else, but I used Solar System Live to map the positions of the planets in 2183 and found that they didn't line up with what is shown on the system map. Since we don't know exactly when in 2183 the game takes place (late/after June), positions of the inner planets are inconclusive, but the outer planets aren't going to move very much in the six-month span we're left with. I was a little disappointed as this took me all off 30 seconds to do, and during the entire production period of making the game, no one bothered to look. I was hoping they had and the positions of the inner planets would narrow down when the game took place. SjadoJai 01:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Uranus and Neptune should be opposite of Jupiter and Saturn. It's disconcerting that they just placed the planets where they are. Hopefully they'll be more conscientious for Mass Effect 2. Ninsegtari 20:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Charon hasn't dissappeared. I didn't think I should edit the page, but Charon is still on the map. Think about it. The Charon relay was unearthed from under Charon's surface. That means that the mass relay was 'Charon'. I'm not sure about this theory, but so far it seems right? What do you think? - 17:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) - 25th August 2010 :And where is Charon. There are the nine planets, I still consider Pluto a planet, and Luna listed. Charon isn't listed here unless I'm overlooking something. As to the pictures, the top one shows the solar system, without Charon, and the bottom one shows the Relay, so again, Charon isn't listed unless I'm overlooking something. Lancer1289 17:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC) No. You're missing what I'm saying. The Charon Relay is in place of Charon, if you will. It isn't listed because Charon is no longer a planet in the game. It is a mass relay! - 17:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) - 25th August 2010 :And I'm still trying to figure out what you are saying. Charon is listed at the top for background, but apart from that, it isn't listed so what are you asking? Lancer1289 17:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC)